1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a method and system for providing a virtual presentation with a three-dimensional (“3D”) interface, and more specifically to method and system for providing content to a user computer that allows a user of the user computer to participate in activities in the virtual presentation, alone or as part of a team, involving a non-player character.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional virtual worlds have offered users a static menu of games or other activities. Users can select from this menu one or more games to be played for entertainment purposes. Users may be able to compete against each other in the available games and activities, or competition is can be limited to comparing the score each user achieves in a game to that of other users in the same game. Although the games or other activities in such menus may be updated over time by an administrator of the virtual world, such games and activities are offered universally to all users within the virtual world. Thus, regardless of each user's experience or skill level, those users are all presented with the same games and activities.
Other virtual worlds may offer games of varying degrees of difficulty. Typically, advanced users who have developed an expertise for a particular game can manually elect to participate in a version of the game that is more difficult than a version of the game a novice would select. However, the selection of the difficulty is input manually by users, and the limited number of difficulty levels available may render such manually-input difficulty selections inappropriate for some users.